It takes two baby
by darjh619edge
Summary: The sequel to People Power. Eve and Punk adjust to life back in the WWE after the birth of their twins. What trouble will the twins get into with the WWE roster. What challenges will Eve and Punk have to overcome to find happiness. Follow them and their story as they try to find balance in life love and twins.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thank you to my loyal followers you guys are amazing I love you all. So here is the sequel to people power. I hope you guys will love this story as much as you did the other one. I would like to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever for her input and the inspiration for the first chapter of this story.

"Suprise!"

Eve looks around the room and tears fill her eyes. The room is decorated with blue streamers and balloons. Across the back wall is a banner with the words Congradulations written in blue writing. On the table against the wall is a cake with two sets of baby booties. Presents are overflowing from the table onto the floor and just about every WWE superstar is present in the room. Eve is taken back by how thoughtful and loving her coworkers truely are. All the guys shake Punks hand and tell him good job.

The twins now four months old and up to their appropriate weight were allowed to come home from the hospital and with much urging from Eve Punk made is debut back in the WWE. Eve and the boys were going to travel with him on the road for now after getting the okay from their doctor.

The Divas were currently arguing about who would get to hold the twins first. Eve laughs and points out that there are two babies. All the Divas laugh and Layla gets to hold them first. She coos over them and talks to them using baby talk. Eve watches her friends her heart bursting with love. The Divas all take turns holding the babies until they start to get cranky. Eve takes them back and Punk makes two bottles. He takes a baby from Eve and they feed the twins. Everybody eats while the twins are having their bottles and they all just chat. They talk about storylines coming up and gossip that both Punk and Eve have missed since they had been gone for a while. After everybody is full Kelly and John take the twins so that the proud parents can open the presents.

Miz hand Punk a box wrapped in blue paper. Punk takes it from him and opens it inside are two bibs that are customed made. The front of the bib reads were twins and we are awsome. Everybody laughs at the saying on the bibs. Punk and Eve thank Miz as Layla hands them her gift. Eve opens it and pulls out two matching baby blankets that Layla has made herself. In the middle of the blanket there is a giant star. Eve and Punk open the gifts from everybody. After presents are done Eve stands and looks at all of their friends.

"I just want to thank you all so much. These gifts are wonderful more then I could have ever asked for. I want to thank you all for your love and support and I can't wait for the twins to get older so they can meet all of you wonderful people."

Everybody claps until the twins begin to cry. Eve looks at Punk and he nods in agreement. They excuse themselves and pack up everything. It is time for the twins to go down for a nap. After everything is packed they make their way to Punk's locker room. Which is now setup to include two cribs in the corner. Punk opens the and sits the two car seats down on the floor. They each take a baby and get them out of their carseats. They change their diapers and give the boys a bottle before laying them down in their cribs. The babies each yawn a little before quickly falling asleep. Punk smiles at his children before turning around and facing Eve.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

Punk walks up to Eve and wraps his arms around her waist. Eve leans in and gives him a deep kiss on the lips. Punk returns the kiss running is hand through Eve's hair. Eve wraps her hands around Punks neck and pushes him down on the couch. Eve sits on top of Punk and pushes her tounge into his mouth. Their tounges mesh together in passion. Punk runs his hand along Eve's back and rest them on her butt. Eve lets out a loan moan and that is when there is a cry from the corner of the room. Eve lets out a little sigh and Punk smiles as he gets up and reaches down for her hand. She takes it and they go the corner of the room where now both of the twins are crying.

Eve makes their bottles as Punk changes their diapers. They each take a twin and sit down on the couch feeding them their bottles. Eve burps one twin and then takes the other twin from Punk and burps him. They get up and put both the twins back to bed. Once they are asleep Eve looks at Punk and pulls him in for a kiss. Punk kisses her back and pulls away slowly.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing I want to more then you know."

"So what's the problem."

"I have to go get ready for my match."

"Oh."

"Are you upset?"

"No I understand."

"Eve?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing damn it I said just go."

"Baby?"

"Punk just go."

With this Punk grabs his bag and storms out of the room. Slamming the door behind him which wakes up the twins. Eve wipes the tears from her eyes and goes over to the cribs. She looks down at her twins a smile forms on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

JohnCenaRkoFanForever,MegamiTenshiHime thank you guys so much for the your review of the first chapter. You guys are awsome and JohnCenaRkoFanForever I think your right a little action with the Miz when they get older would be adorable.

Eve sighs and looks down at the two sleeping twins in their cribs. She sits on the couch and turns on the tv. The match going on is Punk versus Dolph Ziggler. Every since Punk had returned Dolph had been doing everything in his power to make sure that Punk suffered. Eve couldn't quite put her finger on it but Dolph had been acting different. Punk is setting Dolph up for a go to sleep when Dolph counters and hits Punk with his finishing move. Dolph covers Punk and gets the 3 count over him. Eve turns the tv down as she hears a baby coo in their sleep.

The locker room door opens and Punk comes through. Eve looks up at him and their eyes meet. He throws his duffle bag on the floor by the door and walks over to the couch. Eve goes to speak but Punk stops her by putting his finger to her lips. He gently nibbles on her earlope as he whispers in her ear.

"Don't."

He pulls away and kisses Eve deep on the lips. Eve happily returns the kiss. Punk kisses Eve's neck as he pulls off Eve's top. Soon the two of them are a passion filled pile on the couch. Punk sighs and runs through a hand Eve's hair. Eve looks up at him and tears fill her eyes.

"Punk I am sorry."

"Eve don't I understand why you got upset. We haven't had us time since we came back to the WWE. I get it but when you feel like that I need you to talk to me."

"I know I am sorry."

To all who read this story I am sorry I just lost inspiration for this story. I am not sure where I wanted it to go. I apologize you guys were great followers and I am thinking starting a new story involving AJ,Dolph and I am thinkin a love triangle between Punk or John but I am open to suggestions are any thoughts on what you guys would like to read so please please please let me know thank you all so much!


End file.
